


黑与白 10

by Portofino



Category: ONER
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portofino/pseuds/Portofino





	黑与白 10

30

李英超得到了他想要的回答，满心欢喜地搂着李振洋狠狠地亲了几口，自得和愉悦毫不掩饰地挂在脸上。

李振洋由着他闹，只是没过多久，那些纯情快乐的吻就逐渐变了味。

小孩后知后觉地反应过来，立刻又红了脸，却不甘示弱，不怕死地贴着人说些挑衅的荤话。湿润的热气扑在李振洋耳畔，他眯眼听着，指尖碾过小孩突起的锁骨尖，沿着肩线缓  
慢地下滑，松垮的浴袍被轻易地褪到腰际。 

气氛重新变得暧昧，两人嬉闹着又滚到了一处。

 

31

一场缠绵过后，时间已经到了凌晨两三点。李英超懒洋洋地趴在李振洋怀里，虽然身体散了架似的疲惫，却还是没有困意。

“木子洋。”他轻轻叫了身边的男人一声。

“嗯？”李振洋带着慵懒的鼻音戏谑，“刚刚不是还叫哥哥吗？怎么每次做完就翻脸了？”

李英超有点害羞，抬手不满地推了他一把。嘴里哼哼唧唧的，可最后还是乖乖喊了“洋哥”。

李振洋满意地眯起眼睛笑了，“乖。叫我干嘛。”

“之前我跟我姐吵架，她说我还小，有些事等我有了喜欢的女孩子才会懂。”

“所以我是女孩子？”

“你这个人，这不是重点好嘛！”李英超支起身子抱怨，声音却软绵绵的好像撒娇。

“好好好，不开玩笑。”李振洋把他拉回来搂着，“那你现在懂了？”

“差不多吧。”  
“为什么和你姐吵架？”

李英超在人怀里翻了个身，让自己躺得更舒服一些，“她找的那个男朋友…我和我妈都觉得她脑子坏掉了。我大老远跑回国劝她分手，她还说我是小孩，啥都不懂。真气死我了。”

李振洋一怔。李惜衡从没跟他提过这件事，他本以为李英超是在国外呆腻了才想回国，却没想到是专门为了他和李惜衡回来的。有些巧合好像命中注定一样，避也避不开。

李英超并没有注意到他的沉默，继续自顾自地往下说，“但我现在觉得她说得也没错。要是有人叫我和你分手，我肯定也不会同意。”

听到这话，李振洋笑着抬手揉了揉小孩柔软的头发，“那你打算把我们的事告诉你的家人吗？”

“嗯…应该会。”

“你父母不会介意我们两个在一起？”

“会肯定是会有一点吧，过段时间习惯就好了。”李英超不在意地摆摆手，“从小他俩什么事不顺着我。”

李振洋撑着身子坐起来，稍稍用力把小孩抱到腿上颠了颠，笑道：“你怎么这么天真啊小宝贝儿。”

“干嘛啊？”李英超莫名其妙。

“你们家就你一个儿子，你爸妈要是知道你找了个老公回去不被气疯才怪。”

“什么老公啊臭不要脸，”李英超红着脸轻飘飘地捶了他一拳，“那你说怎么办。”

“先保密吧。等我想办法确保他们能同意我们俩的事再说，好不好？”

“可是偷偷摸摸的跟偷情一样。”李英超有点不高兴，“你是不是不想别人知道？”

“脑袋瓜里一天到晚都想些什么呢你，”李振洋捧起小孩的脸蛋亲了亲，笑道，“就先委屈一段时间，心急吃不了热豆腐。”

李英超还是瘪着嘴不说话。李振洋搂着人又哄了好一阵，他才不情不愿地点头同意，末了还不放心地补上一句，“那你快点想。”

李振洋嗯了一声，把人整个圈进怀里，下巴抵在他发顶上，给猫顺毛似的轻抚他的脊背。

在李英超看不见的地方，李振洋垂下眼睛，冗杂的心事在眼底凝结出成片的雾霭，无声地弥漫开来。

他不可能放弃他一直以来都在筹备的计划，珠宝行业的退出壁垒太高了，面对巨额亏损的压力，行业内几乎没有人甘心放弃这个市场，但国内资源有限，尤其对于第一梯队而言，两个李家不可能永远并驾齐驱。

只要计划按部就班地施行，他们家就有机会成为行业内唯一的寡头。可是计划一旦完成，同时也就意味着着李英超一帆风顺的生活将会彻底结束。

他所在乎的人和他所在乎的事被残忍地摆上天平的两端，让他陷入了一种进退维谷的窘境。 

 

32

隔天早上，李振洋陪着李英超在公寓楼下的中式餐厅吃了早饭，答应傍晚再来接他一起用餐。

李英超大致知道李振洋有商业上的工作，具体是什么他不感兴趣，也就没多问。尽管嘴上嘟囔着李振洋不负责任，刚在一起就把他一个人丢在这不管，但他并不是什么完全不知轻重的人，只是喜欢看李振洋哄他的时候那种无奈又宠溺的样子罢了。

吃完饭，李振洋把小孩送进电梯，然后到车库取了车往自己的住处开。

他一直是通过幕后的方式参与公司运营和事务的裁决，很少出现在公司本部。原本他这样做只是不想在公司里和他父亲每天碰面，后来圈子里不知怎么传出流言说他们父子不和是因为他不务正业醉心玩乐，他也懒得澄清，乐得扮猪吃虎。

几个月前他通过偶然的渠道得知印控克什米尔某个分离主义者组织想秘密出手一批来路不太干净的蓝宝石，是由起义军自矿区非法开采出来的，性质类似于血腥钻石之类。  
印度政府军正在极力打压叛乱的起义武装军，这样来源的东西一旦被举报出来，直接参与交易的人都会受到牵连。反政府组织本身就在和政府军做拉锯战，并不在乎身上多加一项罪名，但对一个法律维度以内的商业集团来说，这将会是一场灭顶之灾。

他和李震华意识到这也许是一个将他们家最大的竞争对手从行业中彻底除名的好机会。

李震华经中间人搭线和蓝宝石原本的持有者进行了一番交涉，最终达成协定。他支付给对方高昂的费用，以获取对方的配合。而那场号称公开透明的拍卖会，实际上是一场彻头彻尾的骗局，目的只在于引诱李海峰进入陷阱。

那场拍卖会上成交的蓝宝只占卖方提供总量的五分之三，原本的计划是等李海峰回国出手这批拍品时，李振洋安排底子干净的人吃下这批货，进一步降低他的警惕性，再由克什米尔的卖方私下联系李海峰出掉剩下一部分原石，在交易过程中找人匿名举报这场非法买卖。

目前为止一切都还算顺利，但昨晚的酒会上李振洋意外看见了林彦俊。

林家在缅甸的势力主要在玉石上，和他们做彩色宝石的一向没什么利益关系，更不会无端端地来上海。既然在酒会上出现了，很大可能就是为了这批蓝宝而来。李振洋不清楚他为什么忽然要在这块陌生领域横插一脚，但可以肯定的是，他的出现将会给他们的计划带来很大的不确定性。

如果蓝宝石最终到了林家手里，他们随时都有可能发现端倪，到那时候，之前所有的筹划就全都白费了。

早上九点，正赶上早高峰，穿着荧光工作服的交警在十字路口的安全岛指挥车流。李振洋蹙眉坐在他的阿斯顿马丁里，随着其他拥堵的车辆一起在马路上缓慢地往前挪动。  
扔在中控台上的手机忽然响起来，来电显示“陆国梁”。

李振洋扫了一眼，接通了蓝牙耳机。

电话里的人例行公事地向他陈述李海峰今天一天的行程，十句里有八句是不痛不痒的套话。

“陆叔，”李振洋淡淡打断了他，“你尽快把参与这批蓝宝石竞价的所有公司的报价拷给我。”

“这…未公开货品的报价是公司的核心信息啊，只有高层董事知道，对内也是严格保密的。”

“这我知道，要是轻易能弄到我也不会劳动您了。 ”

“可我也……” 电话那头的人还想托辞拒绝。

李振洋又叫了一声陆叔，语调客气，但却带了些明显的警告意味。

“您是李海峰的总助。如果您都做不到，我看我们的计划也没必要继续下去了。”

挂断电话，李振洋厌恶地蹙起眉头。

他知道自己算得上道德败坏，为了达到目的可以用尽卑劣手段，他现在做的事也正是如此。但陆国梁这类看起来老实巴交的伪善者还是让他觉得恶心，又想靠出卖朋友获取利益又不愿意让自己置身险境，世上哪有这么好的事。

 

32

李英超吃过早饭，一个人回了公寓。

厨房水槽里还堆着昨天晚上用了没洗的锅和碗筷，他看着一片狼藉的厨房，一种陌生的心情油然而生，好像突然有什么东西拴住了自己，他不但不抵触，反而觉得挺愉悦。更要命的是，李振洋才刚离开他几分钟，他现在居然有点想他了。

但是距离李振洋承诺他的‘傍晚’还有很长一段时间，李英超无所事事，自己在房间里打游戏，却越打越觉得无聊，最后干脆抛下游戏手柄仰躺在地毯上哼哼唧唧地放空自己。

就这样躺了一阵，忽然一个念头在他脑海中闪过。

他回国前在伦敦那边的学校办了休学，现在不急着回去。前段时间李海峰说他这样闲着也是闲着，不如到公司去见习，也好为以后接手公司的事务做准备，免得自己退休以后偌大一个李家只有一个女儿是能顶事儿的。

那时李英超忙着和自己那群发小们夜夜笙歌，当然不愿意去公司待着。但现在不一样，他新上任的男朋友似乎是个商务人士，那他也得稍微懂点商业往来的实际操作，免得以后谈起这些事来两眼一抹黑。

他并不想总是被对方当做小孩来搪塞。

“姐，上班去了吗？没去的话顺道过来捎上我？”李英超叼着棒棒糖给李惜衡打电话。他的车前一天晚上开回紫园别墅了，公寓这边没有能供他出行的工具。

“怎么回事儿啊今天，太阳打西边出来了。”李惜衡正开车往公司去。

“我这不是觉得你跟老爸太辛苦了嘛，给你们分分忧。”

“信你才有鬼呢。”

她笑了笑，变道拐向李英超公寓的外滩方向。

 

李惜衡载着李英超一起去了公司，一路上对他大致嘱咐了几句，叫他先去见见李海峰，让父亲决定今天安排他做什么工作。

到达公司，李英超自己乘电梯去往董事长办公室的楼层，电梯门打开时恰巧碰见的他爸爸的秘书Sara。她正抱着加印的会议材料步履匆匆地要进电梯，差点迎面撞上李英超。

“不好意思。”Sara连忙道歉，抬头愣了愣，认出眼前这个漂亮的少年是董事长的小儿子。

“没事儿。我来找我爸。”

“董事长在开高层会议，要不小李总您在会客厅先坐一会儿？我叫人给您倒杯咖啡。”

“不用了我自己待着就行。”李英超摆摆手。

Sara犹豫了一会儿，还是点点头，转身进了电梯。

李英超插着裤兜吊儿郎当地往前走。

这层楼里主要是公司中高层的办公室，现在基本都在顶层参加会议，显得有些空旷。

董事长办公室在临窗的里侧，门口不远处是Sara的办公区。李英超扫了一眼空荡荡的工位，打算到自家老爹办公室里等他。

沉重的雕花樱桃木门被推开。

李英超没想到办公室里会有人，因此看到电脑后面那个略显臃肿的身形时微微一愣。

“陆叔？”

陆国梁刚从办公桌前直起身子，听到这一声，身体反射性地一颤，冷汗霎时浸湿了后背。

他用力攥了攥手心里的U盘，抬眼望向李英超，脸上堆砌起常年不变的憨厚笑容，“是超超啊。你怎么来了？”

“我来等我爸，他们跟我说他开会去了。”李英超说完，觉得有点奇怪，“您怎么在这？我爸开会您不用跟着去吗？”

“我…噢，我来拿补充资料，会前没来得及打印。”陆国梁抱起面前的几个蓝色文件夹。

李英超想起刚才在电梯门口遇见的Sara，她急急忙忙要送过去的似乎也是会议资料。高层会议需要这么多补充资料吗？还是说会前准备做得太仓促遗漏了？

他对公司这些细枝末节的事没什么概念，因此疑惑的念头在脑海里转了一圈，随即就被他抛到一边。

“那您赶紧拿过去吧。”

“哎，好。”陆国梁赶忙点点头，步履匆匆地抱着文件夹从办公桌后走出来就要离开。

李英超转头四下打量着老爹的办公室，打算找个舒服的地方坐着。

陆国梁忽然在背后叫了他一声。

“怎么了陆叔？”他转过身。

“下次叫定昊带你来家里玩吧，你小时候不是最喜欢吃定昊他妈妈做的牛轧糖吗。”

李英超怔了怔，不太明白他怎么忽然提起这个，但还是扬起脸笑着点了点头。

“好啊。”

“好，好。”

陆国梁避开李英超的视线，垂头盯着地毯点头应了两声，抱着文件夹转身出去了。


End file.
